Thumb Sucker: A Four and One Time Story
by Mittens Arm
Summary: Four times Kurt sucked his thumb, and one time Blaine gave him something else to suck on. Kurt sucks his thumb when he is upset and Blaine will do anything to make him stop.


A/N: Variation of a 5/1 time story. The idea for this popped into my head and it didn't want to leave. Kurt sucks his thumb and Blaine is going to help him stop: cute. It went through many different phases in my head (notably one where it was one time Kurt sucked his thumb and five times Blaine gave him something else to suck on...but I didn't feel comfortable writing what that would have been) but I finally came up with an idea I was happy writing and I thought would be fun enough. Cue the cuteness =)

Disclaimer: This says that Kurt sucks his thumb, I'm sure that Kurt doesn't really suck his thumb. I don't own Glee, this has nothing to do with the actual plot of Glee.

* * *

1.

They were innocently watching a movie. It was in Blaine's dorm room and it was ten pm and it was a Friday. Kurt really wanted to hang out with Blaine but he was so tired, so instead of leaving campus or doing something strenuous, they decided to watch a movie. They were an hour into _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ when Blaine felt an unexpected pressure on his lap.

They had been sitting next to each other and Kurt had been leaning onto his shoulder, but now the pressure on his shoulder was gone and Kurt had fallen asleep, and thus into his lap. Blaine sighed and brought grabbed the blanket from the foot of his bed a draped it over the sleeping boy. He took this opportunity to look at him. Kurt's hair had been ruffled in his sleep and he looked adorable. Blaine then realized that his thumb was in his mouth. Blaine chuckled to see the younger boy looking so innocent and sucking on his thumb and focused his attention back to the movie.

When the movie was over Blaine shifted to get the remote to turn it off, trying to move as little as possible as to not wake up Kurt. The slight movement however stirred him. Blaine stared at him as he woke up. Kurt still looked all dreamy, fluttering his sleep filled eyes open. Blaine watched the flush that spread over Kurt's face as he realized that he was in Blaine's lap, and that he was sucking his thumb.

"I'm sorry Blaine, it's been a long week." He said as he quickly sat himself up and smoothed out his clothes.

"It's fine." Blaine grinned at him, Kurt blushed and averted his eyes from Blaine's.

"And about me uh sucking my thumb, it's just something that I do when I'm feeling stressed out or I'm scared."

"Don't worry about it, it's cute." It was cute, it was very cute. It was extremely cute. It was sickeningly cute. Kurt had looked like a little five year old that he had wanted to hug and love and take care of. He was adorable. Blaine felt terrible for thinking of Kurt like that though, he always went back and forth in his mind from thinking of Kurt as someone that he had to protect and mentor because he was just a little kid and thinking of him as someone he wanted to love and to be loved by in a way that he wouldn't love someone that was a five year old. Cue mental conflict.

"It's just embarrassing. I thought I had gotten over it, but I guess I haven't." Kurt was blushing this entire time, it was beautiful. At the same time, this worried Blaine. Kurt was stressed or scared. THat wasn't okay. Blaine couldn't let Kurt be scared or stressed.

"Do you want to talk about what's stressing you out or making you scared, Kurt?" He really was concerned about Kurt, really.

"It's nothing, just being at a new school and all, it's a lot." This was fair enough. Blaine was going to let it slide this time.

"Okay, just remember if you ever want to talk to me about anything you can."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go to bed now though. Thanks for the movie." Kurt got up and started to walked towards the door. Blaine got up after him and brought him into a hug. He hoped that this hug would make sure that Kurt wouldn't be scared or sad or feel anything was wasn't wonderful. He wanted this hug to communicate how much he cared. He wanted it to say everything, but a three second hug couldn't really do that.

"Night, Kurt."

And he walked out of the door, Kurt was gone.

* * *

2.

Blaine had finished his history test ages ago. It was a breeze, they had covered the material weeks ago and Blaine just had done minimal studying and it came right back. He had aced it. No problem.

He had now started on his calculus homework and that was going swimmingly. Definite integrals were easy, he could do them in his sleep. He was bored with them and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt was still frantically scribbling. He had a pained expression on his face. His thumb was in his mouth. Kurt must be having a terrible time with this. It had been two weeks since the previous thumb sucking incident and Blaine was hoping that it had just been a one time thing. He assumed it was because he hadn't seen it since then. But Kurt was sitting there, his brows knit together, with his thumb in his mouth. This material had been covered mostly before Kurt had transferred, so it was understandable, but Blaine felt terrible to see him that way.

After class Blaine went up to him. "Hey Kurt, is everything okay?" Kurt blushed.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, just making sure that you are alright." He had to be alright. Blaine couldn't have Kurt unhappy, he just couldn't!

"This test was just difficult, everything is fine. I don't even notice I'm doing it, it just happens." That was fair enough. He could let it slide. Next time he wouldn't let it slide though. This was the last time that he was going to let Kurt just suck his thumb. He was going to help him stop.

"Remember, I'm there for you." Blaine said, trying to convey how much he cared as he put his hand on Kurt shoulder. He wanted it to bring all the joy that he felt to Kurt. He wanted it to make everything okay for Kurt. He wanted it to show everything that he felt. But after a single second that move gets awkward, and he can't transfer his love in one second.

"It was just a test, no need to worry."

"I guess I'll take your word for it." He said , almost to himself, as Kurt walked away.

* * *

3.

The Warblers always had a sleepover right after sectionals. They called it an excuse for celebration, to celebrate that they advanced to the next round, and it was a celebration. All of the Warblers slept in the practice room and they bonded. It was filled with games and food and fun.

Well it was supposed to be fun.

They were currently playing truth or dare. It was one of the bonding games, and it was mandatory. They wanted everyone to feel like a family and be happy and for everything to be wonderful.

They were sitting in a circle and everyone was smiling and having fun and getting into the game. For the most part everyone was doing dares or telling silly truths and it was all good fun. Everyone already knew each other and had nothing against revealing something or making a fool out of themselves, they were friends.

Kurt on the other hand was clearly not comfortable. He hadn't been at the previous years sleepovers or been at the first Warbler bonding session of the year. It was almost Kurt's turn and his hand was very close to his mouth. Blaine could tell that he wanted to put his thumb in his mouth, he could tell that Kurt wasn't happy. He knew that they weren't going to try to embarrass him, that they would be nice, but Kurt didn't know this. Kurt looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was and Blaine hated this.

When it was his turn, David was the one asking. "Truth or dare, Kurt." David was smiling, grinning. Kurt was not.

He didn't look up even when he muttered "Dare." He was sad and Blaine could see him raising up his thumb. Blaine felt terrible.

David's grin widened. "I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Blaine." Oh gosh. Blaine wasn't surprised, this was a very normal dare, especially for the new kid. David probably was just meaning to get me with Kurt because it was obvious that I liked him, but Kurt surely wasn't comfortable.

The second that Kurt got into the closet his thumb flew to his mouth and sat down. Blaine didn't touch him. He knew that touching him would freak him out. He wanted to be able to show Kurt everything he felt and how much he cared. He knew that touching him wouldn't do that, that it would just make it so that Kurt would shy away from him. He just sat down too.

He just moved over to Kurt. "Kurt, do you like sucking your thumb?"

Kurt blushed again. "I don't, I hate it, but it makes me feel better. It's comforting."

Blaine edged himself closer to Kurt. "I'm not going to do anything, Kurt, don't worry. You don't have to be worried about me." Kurt slowly lowered his thumb and looked up at Blaine with huge puppy dog eyes. Blaine felt terrible, he was the one making Kurt scared. Well, the situation was, he was just there. "Do you want to stop the habit?"

Kurt drew his knees up into his arms. "I really do, I need to stop it."

Blaine smiled. He had researched how to stop children from sucking their thumbs after the last time he had seen Kurt doing it. He felt terrible to Kurt sucking his thumb because it made Blaine know that Kurt was having trouble and that was terrible. He was sure that Kurt didn't like it either, he just wanted it to stop. "I got this nail polish for you, it tastes really bad. It'll make it so that whenever you do suck your thumb it'll taste bad and you'll want to stop. I don't have it with me, but I'll get it to you tomorrow."

Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks. Does it show up though?"

Blaine grinned, of course Kurt would be concerned about his appearance. "No, it's completely clear." Kurt leaned against him then. Blaine froze, Kurt was leaning on him. They were touching. He hoped that with this lean Kurt was saying that he appreciated him and that he cared. He hoped it meant that Kurt trusted him. "You know Kurt, I can make you stop sucking your thumb by using taste aversion, but I'd rather make you stop sucking your thumb because you aren't scared. I really wish that you'd just talk to you."

Kurt seemed to lean further into Blaine. "I know, Blaine. Thanks." Blaine smiled, feeling Kurt leaning against him. It was a happy feeling, made even more happy because Kurt maybe happy too. He hoped that them leaning together showed that they cared about each other. Maybe this touch had worked to make the happiness transfer this time. Maybe it was because Kurt had initiated it. Maybe it was because it had lasted for the next five minutes and twelve seconds that they sat there, leaning against each other, until the door was opened and their time was over.

* * *

4.

They spent the rest of the night afterward sharing meaningful glances at each other to which all of the other Warblers definitely noticed. Blaine didn't care though. He was feeling great because he was pretty sure the Kurt was feeling great. It was wonderful and he felt like a finally had a chance with Kurt.

He loved how calm and peaceful Kurt looked as he was talking to all of the Warblers. Kurt was finally happy and it seemed like Kurt barely tried to suck his thumb.

When it was time to go to sleep he made sure to set up his sleeping back right next to Kurt's. He said good night to Kurt and he went to bed.

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night to whimpering beside him. Kurt was fast asleep and making little sad noises in his sleep. His thumb was in his mouth. Blaine felt terrible. No matter what he did during the day, Blaine couldn't help him in his sleep, Kurt was still scared. Blaine felt for him.

He wasn't going to sit there and not do anything. He had read up on this too. One method for kids that sucked their thumbs in their sleep was to put socks over their hands. Blaine happened to have a clean pair with him. He didn't want Kurt stop wake up, but he wanted him to stop. He carefully put slipped the socks over Kurt's hands. He hoped that this gentle contact and he slid the socks on would comfort Kurt someway even if Blaine couldn't effect his dreams. He hoped that this brief touch would do everything that he would normally be trying to do if Kurt was awake.

But he could only touch him for as long as it took for him to put the socks on because otherwise it would be awkward, and he obviously hadn't managed to transfer his caring in those few seconds because soon Kurt was whimpering again, but at least his thumb wasn't in his mouth.

In the morning Kurt looked at him with a confused looked when he had the socks on when he woke up. Blaine explained and Kurt thanked him. Before everyone left the Warbler Council announced that the next set of solo auditions would be the next week. Blaine then took Kurt back to his room to give him the nail polish. He hoped that all of this helping would show Kurt how much he cared, but at least now Kurt wouldn't suck his thumb.

* * *

1.

Blaine was pleased. He hadn't really seen Kurt sucking his thumb much over the next week. Right before his audition Blaine saw him bring his thumb up and then bring it right back down. He definitely had the nail polish on. Blaine didn't worry about how Kurt had brought his thumb up because Kurt was allowed to be nervous.

Blaine was starting to realize that it's okay for Kurt to be uncomfortable some times. Since their understanding the other night Blaine felt a lot better about everything with Kurt. He still wanted to protect him and make sure he was always happy, but he was tipping more towards wanting to love Kurt and be loved back than thinking about him like a five year old.

When Kurt preformed it was magical. Blaine watched his every move and was completely into it. It was perfect. He was perfect. Blaine congratulated him after wards and hugged him. He hoped that the hug would express to Kurt how proud he was to him and how much he cared. Maybe in that five second hug he had managed to do it. Maybe Kurt knew how much he cared, but it wasn't a sure thing, there was only so much that could be communicated through a simple hug.

Blaine made sure to be around when Kurt was to find out about the solo. When he saw Kurt come out of the room he looked very sad and Blaine knew he hadn't gotten it.

"It's okay, Kurt. It takes a while." Blaine wanted everything to be okay. He wanted everything to be perfect. Everything was not perfect, Kurt looked sad.

"Blaine, I really just want to suck my thumb." Kurt was telling him to this, with so much honesty. But Kurt couldn't suck his thumb, not anymore, his thumb tasted bad. Blaine knew what he was doing was going to be a major risk, but he hoped that it would be okay.

He carefully brought himself to Kurt and before Kurt could get anymore nervous he kissed him. Blaine knew that this might completely backfire. He knew that Kurt might be freaked out. But he worked him tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt took a second before he registered what was going on, but he realized. Blaine felt Kurt's body relax as Kurt sucked on his tongue. When he pulled away he looked at Kurt. "So, better than sucking your thumb?"

Blaine had hoped that the kiss had communicated everything that Blaine felt. He hoped that it would tell Kurt how much he cared and how he wanted him happy and everything. He hoped that instead of needing to suck on his thumb when he was scared that Kurt would be able to talk to him and be happy. He hoped that their seven seconds Blaine had managed to send that message.

"Much better." Kurt smiled.

And maybe, for once, the kiss had been enough to tell his message.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading! Feedback (positive or negative or anything) is always much appreciated, but the most important thing is that you read it at all, so thank you for that.


End file.
